A Love for the Wicked
by atarichan12
Summary: You were orphaned by the tall, terrifying Slenderman and seem to have caught his eye. A little girl turned woman decides that she will try to capture evidence that this creature does exist and she is not crazy. But will she end up capturing more than she bargained for? I also do not own the Slenderman Creepypasta nor do I own creepypasta wiki in itself.
1. Chapter 1

**~You're running through the forest, panting as you get to a clearing in the heart of it all. Once you get there, you look around in paralyzing fear, and you feel your little six-year-old legs are aching from running so fast to get away from HIM. 'My legs hurt so much, and I don't wanna die! Where are my mommy and daddy?' Then you suddenly feel a tentacle wrap around your mouth tightly as he turns you around to meet his featureless face. "Hello, little girl, why are you here alone in my territory?" You realize you can say nothing to the man as your "fight or flight" instincts kick in and bite him hard on the pale appendage squeezing the edge of your mouth. You quickly drop down to your knees as you hear the pale tall man howl with pain. You get up from your position and take one last look of the attacker's face before running away to the police station. At the police station, you tell them all of what happened in those malignant woods, but as you probably would've have figured, they didn't believe you and laughed at your active imagination. They send for your parents, but they discover the truth and send you to the orphanage in the city~**

***You***

**You feel yourself wake up from that stupid memory again and sigh as you look at your phone from under the pillow. 'It is 3:55 again, why do I always wake up now of all times?' You sit up and stretch as you decide just to get up and do something for fear of having that nightmare for a second time. As you were heading to the kitchen, you get the strange sense that you just saw something move from the corner of the window, but you looked and shrugged it off as nothing. Out of all of these years, you hadn't seen the man from those woods 15 years ago, even though you had made it your life to track him down. You ended up buying a cabin in these accursed woods, and spend most of your life doing surveillance outside until midnight; for 10:30 was the time you were attacked.**

** You were pouring a glass of tea into a tall glass when you see a figure in black hiding behind a tree. You immediately run into your room to find your camera and run outside to film the mysterious character that you knew for sure was what the city calls the Slenderman. Although, when you get outside, the cool air just billowed around you and the figure was gone out of your sight into the darkness once again. "Damn it all! Not again! I will find you, you damn stalker! And when I do, I will do more than bite you!" You angrily storm back into the cabin and throw your shoes at the door out of pure fury. "He always comes to my window and looks at me through it, and then he goes and hides behind a tree. Oh yeahhh Slenderman, you are being soo sneaky!" you say angrily as you start to make coffee and breakfast despite the early time. **

***Slenderman***

** He smirks at your last comment as he stalks back toward his lair before day comes. He thinks about all that you have said to him the past few days you have caught a glimpse of him. 'So, you have decided to try and kill me, eh? Well, that is going to be an interesting day for both of us, Little girl. Though, I am still surprised that she had gotten away from me last time, she will not this time.' He grins wickedly to himself as he looks back at your little cabin in the woods and runs an X shape across the house.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that the first few chapters are so short, but they are steadily getting longer as I type them up each time. :3 This is my first fanfiction that I have actualy sat down to write and it started out for a friend that was in love with Slenderman, so I hope you enjoy it and if there are any corrections that I can make, please PM me to let me know. I'm willing to hear any and all suggestions!

* * *

**You wake up again with food on your face from breakfast that you attempted to eat, but ended up falling asleep in it…again. You groan as you lift your head from the plate and went to take a shower. You slowly take the shower while you keep cursing the  
Slenderman over and over again, begging that he would stop being a coward and face you already. 'This is ridiculous…Every time I try to get one picture or tape of him and he taunts me by hiding or disappearing completely. I'm getting more annoyed every night.' You huff as you walk out, wrapped up snuggly in a towel, but screamed slightly as you see the dark figure stand right in front of you. You rub your eyes to see nothing in front of you but a giant X on your wall. You gasp a bit and look around as the eerie silence engulfs you. "What the hell?! First, he taunts me, and then he vandalizes my wall?" You hear an evil chuckle as he walks back in. "You think that is vandalized? I could show you vandalizing like you have never seen it before, Little girl." You quickly look to the left where the creature was standing, and point a finger at him. "Why are you in my house? It's trespassing, you know! A-And yet, you haven't even tried to kill me. Why?" He looks at you as your nervous blinking subsides and smirks at you.**

***Slenderman***

** 'She has a point…I haven't tried to kill her. I might as well make the torture last.' "Of course I haven't, you're too much fun to mess with for the time being. When you start to bore me, then, and only then, will I kill you." He watches as you head toward your dresser and you shoot him a look. "I know you are a creature in the woods and all, but could you step out or turn around or something?" "Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before…" You just gaped at him and threw your clock at him, knocking him out of the room and shutting the door quickly. "So, you're a pervy stalker now?" You stomp over and quickly get dressed before he has the chance to open the door, then go back and open the door, accidentally slamming it into him. You look around, but you see him nowhere. "Did he leave finally..?" You hear mumbling behind the door as he steps away from it, holding his "face". "Of course I'm still here! I plan to kill you after I'm done with torturing your life." You walk past him, shrugging his comment off as you start on lunch for yourself. He watches you curiously as he walks up to you and looks over your shoulder. "Are you not scared of me, girl? I have been following you your whole life, making your work and life miserable. You must have some fear of me…" You keep cooking as you look over your shoulder at him and smirk, saying coolly, "Nope. That was gone after I was six, old man." He twitches a bit after that comment, only pulling you around to face him, and frowns. "You better start being scared again or else I will make your life a living hell." "Already is, buddy… Now if you have a real way to make me scared of you, I suggest you do it." "You want a scare?…Fine, I'll give you a right good stare that will make your heart stop in it's track as you try to scream for help. So agonizing that it will cause your body to go lifeless with fear. Little Girl, you will die from the fear…" With that said, he walks out the door and back into the darkness of the woods where he came from.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Love for the Wicked (A Slenderman X You Love Story) _

*Your POV*  
You look after him as he goes back into the woods, him looking back slightly at you before you shut the blinds and stomp in to the kitchen with a furious huff. "Good riddance to you, you creepy bastard..." You look around once more before you eat your lunch in complete silence.

~~~~~~~~~A few Days Later~~~~~~~~

Waking up, you feel a slight pain in your arm and look at it to see it bleeding profusely. You shrug it off as you remember that metal shelf with your equipment on it and go into the bathroom to wash off the area. You keep trying to wash the blood off, but you just keep bleeding and bleeding. "What is going on with this cut?" You start to panic as it just doesn't stop, putting pressure on it a bit to help. Once you find out that this certain tactic does not work, you begin to panic. 'This has never happened before… I remember bleeding easily, but not this much from such a little cut…' You look around as you make a tourniquet out of a tank top on the floor and you quickly make your way to your car. You unlock it with some difficulty, but manage to get in and drive to the hospital. You are really starting to panic now, so you begin to run into the building after shutting the door and locking it shakily. As you get into the emergency entrance, you can see the horrified expressions of the people that are also there. They begin to murmur, and as you can make out, they begin to rush over to you as you begin to sink down to the floor. The last thing you can hear is the rolling wheels of the hospital bed as they rush you into the emergency room before you black out.

*Slendy's PoV*  
You are awoken by the faint smell of a familiar blood scent, making you shoot up in your lair. You sniff again, letting the scent of her blood travel through your senses. 'No one better be after her except for me…' You get up slowly and shoot out of the entrance as if you were a shadow of yourself blurring past the scenery around you. With the smell of blood getting stronger, you get angrier with bloodlust for the person harming YOUR prey. She may not be on the dinner menu, but she is yours to fool around with, and you will protect her from anyone else but yourself. You arrive at the house and inspect every inch of the exterior as you can before you scratch your chin. "No sign of forced entry….The spare key is not missing either…Hm…" You open the door and walk into the living room, and upon seeing no sign of struggle, you move into the next room. The kitchen has nothing missing and every window and door have no marks on them… You look around suspiciously as you enter her bedroom and stop as you see the blood on the mattress and floor leading to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, you see that she was trying to clean the area, but it must have been too much for her. "What is going on here…?" You scan the entire house for her, but nothing catches your eye except for the blood drips toward where her car usually is. 'She must have went to the hospital'

*Your PoV*  
It must have been hours before you were woken by a nurse taking some blood samples very carefully as you look over at her. You spoke in a raspy voice as you spoke to her, "What happened to me? Has the bleeding stopped?" The nurse just nod as she smiled down at you, "Yes, ma'am. The bleeding from your arm has finally begun to clot with the doctor's help. He will be in here shortly to tell you what's going on." You nod before you look around, checking your arm to see a bandage and wait for the doctor as you watch the horrible excuse for TV there. Shortly, the doctor walks in and sits on a stool as he looks over your chart. He looks over at you with a smile as he pats your hand. You look over his features to see that this doctor happens to be your age and is quite handsome despite his stressful job. He speaks in a calm voice as he looks at you, "We had quite a scare, now didn't we?" You laugh a bit with him before you see his expression go downhill as he takes in a deep breath. "Actually, you are very lucky that you got here when you did. It seems that you have developed a very severe Type III Von Willebrand Disease. From the blood work the nurse just took from you, it shows that you have had the mild Type I for quite a while. I'm baffled though…For a patient to jump from a Type I to Type III, skipping the Type II completely is unheard of. It is a very rare occurrence, indeed. I suggest you stay away from anything that may cut you easily, or be extremely careful around them." You shake your head and watch him carefully. "But…Is there anyway for this disease to get any better or go back to a Type I or anything?" He shakes his head and let's an exasperated breath, "I'm afraid not…You will just have to be careful. Don't let anything cut you or even scratch you. You may develop internal bleeding as well if you do." You nod in an understanding way, but you are still trying to run everything through your mind and the wheels are just not turning fast enough. The doctor gives you a list of medicine not to take and he orders the nurse to fill out some paper work so that you may leave. Thankfully, you have insurance…right? You are going to have to lay off the Slenderman hunt for a while, you suppose. So, you can figure out how to do this without injury. Hopefully, he has found some other victim so that you will not be stabbed by a tentacle or slammed into something sharp with him around.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is Chapter 4 and I will be working on the other chapters soon. Just have some late minute college things to do, and I try to make this one longer than the previous ones. Was it just me or did they seem a little longer on Word? But I will try my best to lengthen them as often as I can. :3**_

* * *

As you are being rolled out of the hospital by one of the nurses, she keeps asking you if you would like to being drove home by someone at the hospital just in case. You keep telling everyone no despite the warnings from nurses and doctors alike, but you just don't feel like arguing anymore and tell them all that you feel just fine. Even though that had been a complete lie and you were in a hell of a lot of pain. You wave to all of them and begin to drive home after promising to relax once you got home, though…you had a feeling that you would not be able to do that either. Passing nearby cars and pedestrians alike, you arrive in your driveway and park the car. You look at the house and see the door open and you dread the worst as you believe that there's only one person that would break into your house in the middle of nowhere. It was either your friend or that damned Slenderman. Well, knowing that it is obviously not your friend because he/she is at work, you just decide to take a deep breath and confront Slenderman. You walk in to see "X"s and all sorts of drawings on the wall with what seems to be your blood, and you groan angrily as you walk to your room. Mumbling to yourself, you set some things down on your floor and see a slumbering Slendy on your bed, causing you to get curious. You walk over and look him over, him not seeming so terrifying now that he's asleep. 'What is he doing here anyway? He just made himself at home, didn't he?' You tilt your head at his form then begin pulling him off the bed carefully with one arm. He continues sleeping, which causes you to suspect that he is faking now, so you go to the bathroom and fill a glass with water. You walk back in and are about to pour it on his head, but before you can, he grabs your hurt arm and squeezes before he moves his head to look up at you. He states firmly as he keeps his grip, "I would not do that if I were you, unless you want that wound re-opened." He sees you put the glass down and he smirks before standing, "Where have you been? I smelt blood…So, I figured someone else was torturing you and I wanted to at least watch a bit before I had a little snack, but alas, you were not here…"

*SPOV*  
You watch as she gets a troubled expression at your grip on your arm and you believe that she is a lot worse off than you thought. As you interrogate her, she seems to be weaker than usual, which you have figured to be a sign of bad news or illness. She frowns at you very disdainfully before grabbing all of the adornments on her bed, "It is none of your business where I am, and I'm not in the mood to do this with you right now…" You look at her intensely before you grab something sharp form one of her shelves and stick it to her other arm. You watch as she gets a horrified expression and quickly backs away from you. "Ohoho~… What has you all shaken up, woman? Are you afraid of such a little cut as this? " You cut your own hand a bit with a malicious, toothy grin, and show her and to your amazement…She just nods and looks at you, terrified. 'Really? This is what it takes to scare her now? Well, that is quite boring' "Come now…it can't be that bad." You growl a bit as she continues to play on the whole horrifying little cut gesture, causing you to grab her arm and slash at her skin. She screams and fights you every step of the way, begging you to stop and pulling her arm back, panic-stricken written all over her face. You cackle loudly as you watch her scramble away after you had let her go. "That's it! Scream in fear of Slenderman! You're fear will further fuel my tortures and games~!"

*YPOV*  
You begin to cry hysterically as you hear his joyful and twisted mocks and laughter at your panicking. "You fucking bastard! I thought you didn't want to kill me?! I have a condition where my blood doesn't clot properly! I could die any second now…and…I-I…" You can't finish your sentence as you already feel nausea and blackness creeping into your vision. He stops his laughing abruptly after hearing the explanation and rushes over, concern apparent to his face but unseen. "I was not trying to kill you… I figured that you had cracked from everything and—" He watches as you collapse onto the floor and he quickly reaches a phone and dials 911 before retreating back to your room to do whatever he can to stop the bleeding. 'The only other thing I can do is turn her… I have always admired her from afar, but that may take it too far. She would never forgive me…but…but…if I do not, she will surely perish' You begin to choke on blood as your body is nearing its end, the internal hemorrhaging getting to difficult to take.

*SPOV*  
"What should I do..? I hear no sirens coming any faster, which leaves me with no choice…I have to do it." You let out a sigh as you take the knife and slit your hand where you actually feel a "vein", then take her hand and do the same. You press both of your hands together, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Just when you are about to give up on this last attempt to save this human, a black essence seeping out of your hand and into hers. You look over her features to see if you have changed at all or not, and when you see no change, but hear the sirens coming this way, you move quickly and carry her out of the house to the forest. 'I cannot allow her to go with them now just in case she turns while she is at that human hospital…I will have to take her to the cryptic hospital.' You dash through the forest at a quick speed and arrive in the darker universe you call your home. You rush past your family as they are getting ready for their daily routines. You notice Splenderman in particular look your way and he tilts his head in confusion as he darts after you. "What have you got there, Slendyman~?" You watch him look her over and he laughs at you as you all approach the hospital, with them immediately taking her to a room to operate. You stay out there with Splenderman as you wait, more of your family arriving into the hospital with you knowing that you are going to be bothered about bringing a human. Sexual Offenderman walks up and leans on the wall as he looks at you and smirks slyly. "Hey, I heard this rumor from Trenderman that you brought a lady friend to our realm. A _**human**_lady friend. I also hear she was pretty attractive for a human and she is in the process of changing, hm?" You growl a bit before Splendy tells him to hush and looks at everyone, "Alright everyone…This woman is special somehow to Slendyman, so we need to treat her with some kind respect when she wakes up…I'm actually interested to see her as a Slenderwoman, and you will be wise to respect Slendy's wishes." You look up at him and think carefully as he talks, letting it sink in before you look up to him again. "Wait…Why do you speak as if she were my woman or something, Splenderman?" You watch as he grins down at you happily, "Why, because you were the one who turned her~~! She is your responsibility and you two are now connected to each other, so naturally~…." You get a frustrated expression as bad scenarios play through your head. "She is going to hate me for all eternity…"

*YPOV*  
You wake up groggily in the hospital room because of your newfound supernatural abilities, and listen as you hear growls and other sounds from around you. You sit up quickly, causing pain to surge through your body before you see the entire clan of Derman walks in. Slender looks at you before he gets pushed aside by Splendy as he runs over to you happily. "Oh~~~! Look at you, you beautiful creature you!" He smiles happily as he poofs up some flowers and a stuffed animal to give to you. "She has transformed beautifully, Slendyman! She is so pale and lovely now~." He runs a gently hand over your face as he beams down at you, motioning the others over to look at you. Sexual Offenderman looks you over as he rubs his chin, "Yeah, I see what you like in her now, little nephew…She should come visit my realm sometime, eh?" He gives you a wink before Slender shakes his head at him and walks over to you. "So, how are you feeling, woman?" You frown at him and slap him with a tentacle you did not have before, causing the sight to make you look through a drawer. You find a mirror and gasp at the scene presented before you. You have no facial features except for faint outlines here and there and you feel your face before dropping the mirror. "What did you do to me…?" You look over at him as he tries to find the right words, an obvious look of remorse across his face. "It…was the only way to save you…from dying of the blood loss. So, I turned you into a Slenderwoman.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! :D I finally got it updated and it's a little shorter than I would like, but I've actually decided to bring in an OC and they will play a major role in your life...Wait...You didn't think you could still be interacting with humans and why is she there anyway? You for sure she isn't a cryptid. *evil giggle* I've taken some creative ideas of my own to this, so hopefully you will like the twists and turns I bring into it. And a HUGE thank you to the people that reviewed to me. I'm glad you like it so far, and since I will be starting college again(I usually don't have that many assignments anyway), I will be updating more frequently( Hopefully, at least.) Thanks for reading. And like my DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the creepypastas mentioned in this story and they belong to the creepypasta, happypasta, and trollpasta websites.**

* * *

"YOU…DID...WHAT?!" You screamed at him as the others backed away slightly, surprised that you harbor such resentment toward your savior. "You mean to tell me that I am going to be like YOU the rest of my life? Of all the godforsaken things that could have happened, you just thought it was a good idea to make me into a creature like this?" You hold your head with frustration as Splenderman steps forward, still bearing his smile, "You know, if I may be so bold at the moment to interject your fury- induced tirades~… Slendyman did turn you to save you. He told me the whole story in the waiting room, and I have to say that it is the sweetest thing Slendy has done in a long ti-!" And just before Splendy could finish, Slenderman folds a tentacle over his older brother's mouth to quiet him as he clears his throat.

*SPOV*  
You growl at your brother's antics as you look her over once more before clearing your throat. 'She has to be the most beautiful creature in this realm of darkness I've seen in a long time….' You shake your head in confusion as you mentally curse yourself for letting such a weak statement enter your mind. "What he is getting at is that I saved your life because….maybe, just maybe…I like yo-...teasing you all the time. Now I can just do it more openly without consequence toward you. If you haven't noticed yet, you will see that your disease has diminished from your now immortal body." You watch as she gets a wide-eyed expression on her face, looking herself over afterward. She looks at you and gives one of those smiles you have cherished ever since she moved to that clearing in the forest. "So, now, if you would like of course, I will teach you some basics of your newfound powers and tell you some rules to being a cryptid." You watch her as she thinks long and hard, then...she changes the subject. Typical case of denial.

*YPOV*  
'I can't believe this…I'm immortal and I'm cured? Sounds like a corny teen novel going into a romance to me. Oh gawd~…Is this what my life is coming to? I'm going to fall in love with another cryptid and go terrorizing people in the woods or cities? Hey…That might actually be kind of fun... It's like eternal pranking in a sense!' You look around at all of his family and press your lips together as you think. "So, this is your family, eh Slenderman? Care to introduce me?" He looks at you carefully before walking over to one, "Very well, nice to see you not yelling at me anymore... This is Splendorman, my older brother. Then there's Sexual Offenderman, my uncle, and there's also Trenderman, but he hasn't made it yet. Probably doesn't know what to where again and is going to be "fashionably late"." You just had to let out a laugh at that remark as you begin to recall past memories of your family at home. "Wow…And I thought my family was dysfunctional. You have set a new high on that one" As if knowing that he was being talking about, Trenderman waltz in and looks you over, "Oh! Damn…You've already changed into one of us. I'm sorry I missed everyone. I was having one hell of a fashion emergency! I just could NOT find a vest that would complete my outfit~! Oh, and I happened to run into our good friend Jeff, hanging out with Smiledog as always." You tilt your head and recall all of those horror stories you read over the years and can't help but wonder…THOSE ARE REAL?! This a wonderful conclusion as you ponder the possibilities of the many other that could be brought to life. But before you can dwell into these thoughts, an all too familiar voice peeks her head in, causing you to question even the people you knew in your life.


End file.
